A mobile phone having a display on the front of a housing has been known. In such a mobile phone, on the front of a housing having an approximately rectangular contour, an approximately rectangular display having a slightly smaller size than the housing is disposed. A touch panel is further disposed to overlap the display, and various application programs (hereinafter, simply referred to as “applications”) are executed based on a touch operation by a user on the display.
FIG. 23 illustrates how the user operates the mobile phone. As illustrated in FIG. 23, more and more users hold a slightly lower portion of the mobile phone with one hand, and perform operations on the display, i.e., the touch panel disposed on the display, with the thumb.
The display of the mobile phone has recently become larger. In a case where operations are performed with the thumb as described above, the user can hardly reach, with the thumb, an area from an upper portion of the display to a side portion opposing the base of the thumb of the display as illustrated in alternate long and short dash lines in FIG. 23.
The user has to perform complicated operation, such as operation to switch the mobile phone to the other hand, to operate an object (e.g., an icon and a soft key) for operation in such an area that the user can hardly reach with the thumb.